The Best Medicine
by TreeofStars
Summary: A sick Kitty Russell. :)


**Author's Note** \- I was sick a few weeks ago, and this story fell out of my head once I started feeling better. These little one-shots tend to do that. I don't have to think and craft as much as I do for AMR. They come out of my brain in an hour or less. I have no idea why. (I also don't have to transcribe them like I do AMR, which is predominately written in my notebook while I'm out somewhere or on lunch at work!) Anyway, for AMR followers, the next chapter is written. Just have to transcribe. Here is a little something in the meantime!

 **~mkmkmkmkmk~**

Kitty Russell had never been so sick in her life.

It had started several days ago, just a general fatigue and soreness in her throat she'd chalked up to the wave of drovers that had come in that had come in to town, and unusual winds making Dodge more gritty and dusty than it normally was.

She had mentioned it in passing to Doc, when he commented on her uncharacteristic quietness one evening as the gang sat drinking beers before Matt headed to Hays for a trial. Doc insisted on checking her out at his office, but she resisted before excusing herself for the evening.

There was no resisting the next day, as she was bringing beers over to Tim Thompson's gang when the room started to spin and her knees buckled. Chester was by her side instantly, catching her before she fell, beer spilling all over the floor.

Under Doc's orders, Sam carried her up to her room, Chester all but hopping up the stairs behind them.

She was loath to admit to Doc that her muscles had begun to ache, and her throat pain had only gotten worse as the days went on.

Doc informed her with a shake of his head that she was running a high fever, and with the amount of influenza cases he'd seen over the past few weeks, he'd had no doubt she'd fallen victim to the virus as well.

After Ginny down the hall had helped her change into her nightgown and pull the pins from her hair, Doc had ordered her to stay in bed.

The powders he'd given her knocked her out for some time, as she took in the sunlight streaming through the windows. She turned over with an annoyed groan, thinking about the supply order that was due in today. Oh, Sam could take care of it, she knew, but being stuck in bed when there was work to be done was unbearable. She sat up, considering heading downstairs to sneak in a little work before the day really started.

Her head started pounding the moment she'd lifted it from the pillow. Swinging her feet over the side of the bed was a terrible idea, as the dizziness kicked in and she nearly fell off the bed. "Ok, Doc," she thought to herself. "You win."

As if on cue, there was a knock and a whisper at her door. "Kitty? You awake?"

"Yes, Doc. Come in," she choked out as she reached for the glass of water by the bed.

"Well," Doc came in and sat on the edge of the bed. "Going to try to get out of bed I see?"

Kitty shook her head with a soft smile. "I was doing nothing of the kind. I sat up for some water."

He leaned over and felt her forehead. "You're still burning up, Kitty." He pulled his stethoscope from his bag and stood over her to listen to her breathing. "Breathe in and out."

She took a deep breath, which triggered an awful coughing fit that had her head pounding harder than ever. Once it subsided, Doc motioned for her to drink some water.

He swiped at his mustache as he patted her back softly. "You're very sick, Kitty. I mean it. You need to rest. Now I want you to eat a little of the food I brought in the basket from Ma, then take your medicine and sleep. I have to go and check on the Horan boy, but I'll be back in a little while. Chester is all but bursting to come and sit with you, but I don't want him exposed to this any more than he already might have been."

Kitty smiled softly. "Please thank him for me. Tell him I'll be buying him a beer before he knows it."

Doc placed the basket of food by her side. She immediately pulled out an egg and started to peel it.

He placed a packet of powder on her side table. "Drink that down once you get some food in your stomach." He turned and placed his stethoscope back into his bag. "I mean it Kitty. This could get a lot worse."

She nodded, chewing on the egg. "I know Doc. I promise. I won't leave this bed."

"Well, alright. I'll be back soon."

 **~mkmkmkmk~**

Kitty woke with a moan. Her whole body hurt. Her nose was so stuffed, she'd apparently been breathing through her mouth, which might explain the fire burning in her throat. But the chills. Oh, the chills were the worst. Her teeth about chattered with it. She felt a warm hand on her forehead. She groaned, not wanting to open her eyes.

"I need you to drink a little water, Kitty." She felt Doc raise her head and place the glass to her lips. The water was cool and sweet, but it hurt to swallow. She forced another gulp for good measure.

"That's good. You just go back to sleep. I'll be right here if you need me."

She drifted off before she could nod in reply.

 **~mkmkmkmk~**

Doc sat at his favorite table at the Long Branch, easing his tired bones after a long day. He'd had a few calls, but sat with Kitty every spare moment he had. He took a sip of his whiskey and frowned. Influenza could be a dangerous thing. But Kitty was strong, and she had access to medicine, care, and nourishment. Those were all positives. But in truth, she was like a daughter to him. He was going to worry and fuss over her as much as he could.

He saw movement at the door out of the corner of his eye. Before he even turned his head, he knew it was Matt. He raised his glass to him in greeting as Matt walked over to his table, his eyes sweeping the room.

"Evening, Doc," Matt greeted as he sat down, raising a hand to Sam in greeting.

"Judging by all that trail dust, I'm thinking you just came in."

"That I did." Matt pushed his hat higher on his head as Sam brought over a beer. "Thank you, Sam."

The kindly bartender nodded with a smile before heading back to the bar.

"What's been going on around here? Seems like a quiet evening."

Doc watched as Matt continued to casually glance around the room. "Been quiet all week. Chester spent most of it napping in front of the jail."

Matt nodded, taking a sip of his beer. "Kitty in the office?"

Doc took a sip of whiskey. "No, no. She's upstairs asleep."

Matt's eyes narrowed. "Asleep? She's not sick or anything, is she?"

"As a matter of fact, Matt. She is. She's very sick and needs the rest. I'll not have you traipsing up those stairs and waking her up."

"Well, what's wrong with her, Doc?"

"Influenza. Pretty bad bout. It's starting to spread all over now." Concern flashed across Matt's face, as much as Doc knew he'd tried to hide it. "Oh no, now, don't worry about Kitty. She's going to be just fine." He nodded in further reassurance. "Just fine."

Matt pursed his lips and took a swig of his beer. "I'll see you later, Doc." He tossed a coin onto the table and stood.

All Doc could do was watch him as he climbed the stairs to Kitty. It was fruitless to try and stop him, he knew. He just hoped the town Marshal didn't end up sick too. Knocking back the last of his whiskey, he headed for his office, knowing that he wouldn't have to check in on Kitty until the morning.

 **~mkmkmkmk~**

Matt quietly entered Kitty's room. The customary lamp in the window she always lit for him sat dark. As his eyes adjusted to the darkness, he saw Kitty curled up in bed, almost hidden under the mound of bedclothes atop her.

He stepped over to the bed, his heart sinking as he watched her shiver in spite of her covering. He was used to seeing her face relaxed in sleep, but this night was different. Her normally quiet breathing was marked by wheezing, her brow nearly furrowed as if she were asleep by sheer will alone.

He sat gently on the bed, not wanting to disturb her, but desperate to wipe away the tension on her face. Before he could lift his hand, her eyes opened.

"Matt?"

He sighed at her hoarse whisper. "Yeah, I'm here." His hand went to her forehead, gently rubbing it with his finger. Her skin was hot to the touch. "Don't try to talk. Just go back to sleep."

She reached for his hand and held it to her cheek. "Warm….I'm so cold, Matt…."

"I know, honey." He rubbed the blankets that were draped over her.

Her eyes widened. "You'll get sick…" She grimaced as she coughed.

"Don't worry about me. I'll be fine. You just rest."

He could feel her shivering under the blankets, and couldn't stand it for a moment longer. Rising from the bed, he pulled off his boots, his dusty pants and shirt following to the floor. He hung his hat on the peg by the door and returned to the bed, gently lifting the covers.

"What…" she frowned. "I'm cold…."

"We're gonna fix that."

She shook her head, eyes closing. "Gonna…get sick…" she protested.

"Shhh," he whispered, gathering her into his arms. "Come here."

Kitty sunk into the warmth of his arms with little resistance. She curled her body into a tight ball, burrowing into his chest. She sighed happily. "So warm…."

"And you usually complain that I'm like a furnace," he teased, rubbing small circles on her back.

"Mmmm…" She felt his warmth practically seeping into her bones. "Sleepy…."

"I know, honey." He kissed the top of her head. "Sleep now. You'll feel better in the morning."

And Kitty Russell did just that.


End file.
